Roses and Poppies
by Zelda-FF
Summary: 40 sentences for the strange but sweet relationship between our favorite pervert and cross-dresser   France x Poland


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

A/N 1: So I jumped on the sentence fic bandwagon. I had no ideas for a real fic, but I really wanted to give France x Poland another story on here. Obviously it doesn't compare to "Filthy Gorgeous" (which is effing amazing, by the way, I love it and read it like at least once a week xDDD) but just a little tribute to a cute, often overlooked pairing. Without any further ado~

* * *

><p>1. Warmth;;<p>

The heat from the lecherous Frenchman's body was not welcomed by most, but Feliks greeted it gladly and snuggled up to the other's bare chest.

2. Shadows;;

As countries, their pasts follow and haunt them like shadows, but when France and Poland step into the sun they are simply Francis and Feliks.

3. Sunset;;

According to France, there was nothing more romantic than watching the sun sink below the Mediterranean and paint it lovely pinks and oranges; Poland thought it was nice, but preferred to watch the other watch the sunset (he made sure to never get caught staring, though, just in case France took it "the wrong way").

4. Drive;;

A simple glance or batting of those lidded emerald eyes can drive France over the edge every time, and Poland knows it.

5. Motorcycle;;

The activity messed up their hair within a minute, but the thrill and Feliks being able to hold on as tightly to Fracis as he could-with good reason-made the painful sacrifice worth it.

6. Airport;;

Poland gasped when he was grabbed around the middle from behind and lifted from the ground, then proceeded to yell at the Frenchman he'd been waiting on in the busy airport for surprising him like that.

7. Window;;

Feliks, hearing little tapping noises at his window, drew back the curtains to see the French teen standing in the yard below, bouquet of red roses in hand.

8. Angel;;

France was the most devious and sexy angel Poland had ever met.

9. Roses;;

There was only one person Feliks knew that would leave a trail of rose petals from the door of his dorm leading to a "mystery location," and followed it without hesitation.

10. Conflict;;

The most common argument the two have is over which articles of clothing "go" best with each other, usually resulting in a draw, compromise, and if Francis is lucky, a kiss.

11. Options;;

He had nearly everyone at his fingertips-there was the ever-feisty Arthur, the laid-back and sun-kissed Antonio, the brash "hero" Alfred, and countless others-yet he chose the petit blond with the valley girl accent.

12. Crest;;

The pair of blonds finally reached the top of the grassy hill, only for the shorter to push the other back down it, giggling with his girlish voice.

13. Cactus;;

Poland likened the stubble on France's face to a friendly cactus plant as the man nuzzled his milk-white thigh.

14. Passion;;

Sometimes Feliks wished Francis' passion for him was as strong as the one he had for cooking.

15. Picturesque;;

France couldn't take his eyes off of the picture that was Poland in a ball gown; even without the womanly figure normally required to wear dresses, he was lovelier than any other woman in the room.

16. Reflection;;

They'd never really noticed how similar their appearances were until America pointed it out, but aside from the eye color and Poland's lack of facial hair, the resemblance was striking.

17. Pristine;;

Feliks shuddered as the Frenchman's practiced hands roamed over previously untouched skin.

18. Tapestry;;

It would have been a perfect hiding place had their ankles not been visible (and had the passersby been deaf).

19. Mistletoe;;

The blond pair, unlike some of the more reserved couples, didn't need a reason to unabashedly display their affection for each other; though taking part in these activities beneath a cut of mistletoe kept them from being kicked out.

20. Mythical;;

In reality, Francis was no cupid and Feliks certainly not an impish pixie, but every time their eyes met, it felt like magic.

21. Longevity;;

Nations were known to live abnormally long lives, for taking on human forms, anyway, but relationships between them were often fleeting; it was Poland's goal to prove that wrong.

22. Wheelchair;;

France knew that had he been there to help, Poland wouldn't have been in the wheelchair, regret washing over him every time he laid eyes upon the poor, exiled country.

23. Bravado;;

Feliks loved Francis' confidence and over-dramatics in everything he did, and occasionally joined in on the antics himself (when no one else was around, of course).

24. Cocktail;;

Francis knew only a sip of the drink wasn't enough to make Feliks act that way, but for his sake, allowed the other blond to pretend.

25. Chocolate;;

When he tried Feliks' homemade chocolates, Francis forced himself to instill the mindset of "it's the thought that counts."

26. Clouds;;

One moment he was sitting, looking up at the puffy clouds in the bright blue sky, the next he was pinned down into the grass, a victorious and playful Polish tongue taunting him.

27. Interruption;;

Poland turned bright red when Prussia walked in on the two of them kissing in the conference room, pushing France away in an attempt to save their dignities.

28. Happy;;

Feliks was happiest when he was touching the other in some way, even via footsie in a five-star restaurant.

29. Sadness;;

Poland knew about the other nations France had seen behind his back, no matter how much his heart denied it.

30. Lick;;

"Eww! What are you, like, a dog?" Feliks whined, pushing the curly blond head lapping at his neck away with a little giggle.

31. Hurt;;

Poland's body ached-he'd been fighting for weeks-but the stinging in his chest was worse; France said he'd be there.

32. Rain;;

They huddled underneath the little pink umbrella, afraid to ruin their flawless hairstyles and outfits.

33. Shampoo;;

When at the convenience store, Francis had to be extra careful to buy the right brand and scent of shampoo for Feliks: he'd get an earful if he brought home the incorrect product.

34. Laughter;;

Poland knew better than to stick around when France started doing _"that laugh."_

35. Visitor;;

Feliks, sound asleep, didn't hear the quiet squeak of the door as his uninvited guest entered the room, nor did he notice the presence of another being in his bed until he woke up in the morning.

36. Underwear;;

"Oh hon hon hon, what do we have here?" Francis laughed, raising an eyebrow at Feliks' panties as the other dressed.

37. Frown;;

Feliks' signature puffy-cheeked pout was only one out of Francis' millions of favorite expressions.

38. Ice cream;;

When they went out for ice cream, they only ever got one sundae to share; Francis enjoyed spoon-feeding the other to fluster him and both were very aware of their weight.

39. Cat;;

Feliks' features were decidedly feline, from his lazy-looking eyes to the way he would almost slink towards Francis, while the other's more closely resembled a wolf.

40. Pickle;;

Trapped between a frisky Frenchman and a hard place, Poland was in quite the pickle.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I don't know what else to say...  
>Oh wait I do. xD<p>

"that laugh" (actually, "dat laugh") is what a France I know calls his "oh hon hon hon" Frenchie laugh and it makes me giggle every time. xDDD

Oh, and for "Wheelchair" : after I wrote it I realized, "derp, after WWII Poland was handed over to Russia (ahem, the USSR) on a silver platter by the Allies" then was like "OH DUDE. it could be him representing the Polish government in exile, which, with the French government in exile, were in London. So there. xP

Also this was written last night at like 2-3 out of nothing else to do (lol, I have a ton to do, what am I saying), so grammar/spelling fail is inevitable.


End file.
